


Here In Your Arms

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: A quiet evening with expectant parents





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> Your other prompts inspired a multi-chaptered monstrosity (that I'm still working on) from me, Kat, so you get this beauty instead! Hope you enjoy!

Stiles sighs, burrowing as close to Derek’s side as he can with a freaking watermelon as a stomach. Almost as if he can hear Stiles’ unflattering thoughts, Derek makes a rumbling noise as he rubs a hand across Stiles’ skin.

“I’m so _big_!”

“You’re perfect.”

“I’m not going to be able to walk soon.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“I’m going to want to eat weird things _all the time_! Like **_kale_**!”

Derek laughs, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ forehead, before softly muttering, “I love you.”

Yeah, that?

That makes every last bit of uncomfortableness worth it.

“Love you too, big guy.”


End file.
